For the Love of Glaine
by redlily188
Summary: GWAINE FANS! A romantic telling of Gwaine and OC Elaine. A cute little fluff that'll have you going 'AWWW' Elaine is a character from the fic 'Morgana's Salvation', but it does not have to be read first.
1. Chapter 1

**Those of you who have read my fic 'Morgana's Salvation' know who Elaine is. For those of you who don't, here's a quick summary:**

**She's Queen Guinevere's servant, as 'Morgana's Salvation' takes place five years after the ending of Season 3. It has recently been revealed that Elaine and Gwaine have a little thing going on.**

**Many of my readers have requested a back story to the Glaine relationship, and I decided that instead of dragging it into my Mergana fic, I'd just create this little one-shot of how they met.**

**If you really like this, let me know! I don't have a problem with continuing this fling if you guys are interested, so feel free to drop a review and let me know what you think!**

**This story takes place before the beginning of 'Morgana's Salvation', ergo no Morgana.**

**Enjoy!**

The Queen of Camelot's brow was wrinkling up like a lizard's elbow, as the Court Physician would say. Her best friend and serving girl, Elaine, noticed it. Elaine approached the distressed woman slowly, wondering what on earth could be bothering her.

"Your highness?" Elaine questioned.

The Queen's gaze averted from the window and to Elaine, "I told you that you don't have to call me that." She said kindly.

Biting her lip in attempt to hold back a smile the girl nodded, "Of course, Gwen," she looked at her for a long moment, "what's worrying you?"

"Oh," Gwen sighed, "It's Gwaine."

"Gwaine?" Elaine inquired. She knew of the very rambunctious knight, and also knew that Gwen and him were great friends. Elaine on the other hand did not think too highly of him, and considered him to be rather pompous.

"Yes, I was talking to Arthur earlier, and he and the other knights are getting a bit tired of Gwaine showing up to knight training either drunk or suffering from a rather awful hangover."

Elaine nodded, she had also heard about the arrogant man's bad habit of drinking. Her cousin's best friend had told her that he drank he drank three tankards of mead a day on average.

"I really don't want him to get in trouble," the queen continued, "But I don't know how I can make him stop. It would be public humiliation for him to be chastised by his queen. He really needs to stop drinking so much, though!"

"I wish there was something I could do." The servant replied sympathetically before turning away to dust off the fire mantle.

After a few moments of thinking, Queen Guinevere's eyes brightened, "But there is something you can do!"

Shock filling her face, the girl stared at her friend in bewilderment, "What?"

"You can go talk to Gwaine! Talk him out of drinking for the time being, at least to give the knights a little break."

"I really don't think he'd listen to me…"

"Tell him you're passing a long a message from the queen."

Elaine pulled at her sleeve, "I don't know…"

Gwen stood up and took her hands, "Please Elaine? I can't bear to see him in trouble. For me, a friend?" The brown eyes pleaded at her.

Feeling her resolve fade, Elaine nodded, "Of course, Gwen."

Smiling, Gwen gave her a hug, "You're a good friend, Elaine."

* * *

Stepping into The Rising Sun, Elaine took off her hood, exposing her face to the dark room. The tavern was boasting with its usual cheer. Well, cheer as in a bunch of intoxicated men shouting like a bunch of baboons.

Avoiding the wandering gazes of many men, Elaine marched straight up to the dark haired man making the most racket. When he saw that she was coming his way, he winked at her causing the pale skin to flush crimson.

Taking a deep breath, Elaine reminded herself that she was doing it for the Queen of Camelot and her best friend. She walked haughtily up to him, and looked him squarely in the eye.

"I need to speak to you."

He gave a cocky grin and looked her up and down, "Speak, my friend."

"Alone." She hissed, resisting the urge to tell him that she was not and never will be his friend.

Wagging his eyebrows he took her hand and dragged her over to a corner in the bar, "And what can I do for you, my lady?"

"I have a message from the queen."

A blank looked crossed his face for a moment before being replaced by a bright smile, "You're her serving girl, aren't you! Elaine, is it?"

Hiding her shock that he knew her name or even existed she nodded, "I am. The queen wishes that you stop your drinking for the time being. She fears that…that you're getting a bad reputation because of it."

Tossing his head back, Gwaine laughed, "Me? Get a bad reputation? Does she really think so low of me?"

"It's not funny," Elaine interceded, feeling highly annoyed, "She's really worried about you!"

The handsome knight smirked, "Tell her majesty that she has nothing to worry about. Now if you'll excuse me, Elaine, I must return to my companions."

He begins to walk past her, but she clutches his forearm stopping him from going, "Please, Gwen wishes it. As a friend."

Turning back around, Gwaine's large grin remained on his face. A grin that Elaine would have like to smack right off.

"You've got quite a grip." He commented.

Elaine raised an eyebrow, "Come on, let's get you back to the castle. You're obviously drunk enough."

Shaking his head, Gwaine disagreed, "I have a better idea; how about I buy you a drink. Would you like that?"

"Tell you what," Elaine replied smoothly, "I'll let you buy me a drink if you promise not to have anymore, and return to the castle as soon as I'm finished."

Gwaine stared at her for a moment, thinking over the bargain she made.

"Deal."

**So that's how Gwaine and Elaine officially met. Interested in reading more? Click that little button and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, okay. I'll continue with this story. I just find it too adorable;**__**it **_**has**_** to have a story behind it.**

The next morning Elaine found herself going on a walk, carrying a few pink flowers that she had picked for her younger cousin, who absolutely adored everything girly. From flowers to unicorns to fairies, the little girl was practically obsessed.

Humming to herself, Elaine was practically lolloping. She was in perfect mood. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in site, and Elaine had just scored herself a day off. And, the best part was, Gwen promised that she'd never have to speak to Gwaine again.

"Elaine!"

Never mind. The young woman's pace quickened as she desperately tried to ignore the obnoxious man following her. Unfortunately Gwaine wasn't the type to give up, and he just kept right at it.

Feeling a strong hand grab her shoulder, Elaine sighed in defeat. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Were you ignoring me?"

Plastering on a fake smile, Elaine turned around to her unwanted suitor, "Of course not, I just didn't hear you."

"Is that so? Let me check your hearing," He reached behind her, barely brushing her ear. Elaine had to stop herself from shivering at his touch. Gwaine pulled his hand back, revealing a small purple flower, "I see your problem, my lady. It seems as if you had a flower in your ear." Tucking it in her hair, he grinned.

Elaine, however, was not amused, "Thanks, but no thanks." She took the flower out of her hair and returned it to him. Turning on her heel, Elaine began to leave.

But Gwaine had different ideas, "I see you're already carrying some flowers. It seems as if I am too late to catch the eye of a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Stopping in her tracks, Elaine turned around, "Actually, as shocking as this may sound, I picked these on my own."

"So no other gentleman has caught your eye," not allowing her to answer, Gwaine continued on, "Then perhaps I still have a chance."

"I don't think so."

"Allow me to prove you wrong." He made and elegant bow, causing many passerbys to give the duo peculiar looks.

"Stop," Elaine hissed, "People are staring."

"What do I care? I'm busy trying to woo my lady."

"It's not working." She said bluntly.

"Then I shall keep at it." Grinning ear to ear, giving another much deeper bow.

Flushing crimson, Elaine stomped away.

"Wait," he called, "Please do not reject me! Allow me to show you a token of my love."

By now people were snickering, and now Elaine was beat red, which was not very becoming on her and clashed with her dark hair.

"What do you want?"

"Simply to join you on your walk."

"And you'll stop embarrassing me then?"

"Whatever pleases my lady."

The pompous knight offered his arm, and Elaine took it tentatively, "That's better." He chirped, and began to guide her on her stroll.

"So why do you have those flowers, if they were not give to you by other men?" Gwaine asked.

"I have a younger cousin, and she enjoys pink flowers very much."

"Ah," Gwaine tapped his head, "So I should have given you a pink flower! Then we could have skipped that whole little spat and started on our walk sooner. Although, I did have the enjoyment of seeing you turn a lovely shade of red," He gently brushed a ringlet off of her neck, causing the skin to change colors once more, "just like that."

"You're face certainly was red last night when you had engulfed one too many bottles of ale."

"But that was before you came. I kept my promise though, did I not? After you had your drink we returned straight to the castle."

"And in her gratefulness, Gwen gave me the day off." Elaine input with a tiny smile.

The young man stopped walking and opened his arms in a brava gesture, "See, I helped you! I believe a thank you is at hand."

"Hardly," Elaine scoffed, "I had to stand their talking to you while unruly men checked out my backside. I despise going to The Rising Sun at night. The only women there are very unfortunate in their looks, so when someone by the likes of me walks in everybody wants to jump on them."

Nodding slowly, Gwaine agreed, "That may be true. But no worries, I protected you."

"As if."

"I'm a Knight of Camelot! What do you mean, as if?"

Elaine smirked, glad to have wounded his ego, "_I _protected you from the King! He, like most everybody else, grows tired of you lolling around drunk all the time."

"So you came to the bar to stop me from drinking?" Gwaine asked thoughtfully.

"You obviously had too much to drink last night, if you can't remember me doing just that."

"Well, I'm sure you've heard about my reputation."

"I'd have to be completely daft not to have."

He bowed once more, "Then I must live up to it!" As he turned away Elaine thought about just letting things go, and let the idiot make his own mistakes. But she could not stop herself from blurting out a rather nasty retort.

"You really are a pompous, idiotic, arrogant, rambunctious, drunken prat, aren't you?"

He looked back at her with a cheeky grin, his hazel eyes glowing, "Well, there is only one thing better than getting a drink this lovely morning."

"Oh," Elaine questioned, eyebrow raised, "And what's that?"

"A picnic with you."

He had got to be joking. She already had spent enough time with him, and she really didn't want to be near him anymore! Today was her day off, and he was ruining it! Elaine was supposed to be singing songs to her cousin right now, and dressing a doll up for her. Instead she was burning daylight with this…this…what was the word that she had overheard Merlin call the King? Clotpole! This man was such a clotpole!

She was about to laugh in his face, until a little voice at the back of her mind began nagging at her. _You're supposed to be loyal to the queen, and she would want you to do this. After all, it's the least you can do._ Mentally groaning, Elaine nodded.

"I'll go make us something to eat. I'll meet you back here in an hour." She decided rather curtly.

Bowing in exaggeration, the smile was larger than ever, "Counting every breath until then."

Elaine shoved right past him with a huff. Men could just be so arrogant!


End file.
